Thought Dead
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: [ONESHOT] Natsume heard a gun shot, and saw Mikan covered with... blood? EXPECT OOCness


**Thought Dead**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

One Shot**

It was a Sunday afternoon at Alice academy, though it was still an ordinary day for Natsume Hyuuga. He was walking around central town with his best friend, Ruka, he asked him to go along with him to the pet shop because he needs food for his pet rabbit.

"Hey Natsume, do you believe in bad omens?" Ruka suddenly asked him

"No" He simply replied not even looking at his best friend, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see… at the pet shop, didn't you even notice that the glass window cracked? It was right there in front of you when you were looking at the dogs that were displayed there."

"So?"

"Don't you even get the feeling something will happen?"

'_I do.'_ He thought, "Ruka, stop worrying too much. Nothing bad will happen." He said as he walked ahead.

"But I didn't say something _bad_ will happen." He sighed as he followed him.

The Next Day…

"Good morning to you all!" Mikan shouted bursting in the classroom.

"Morning!" The class replied in unison.

'_Geez, this girl is really annoying.'_ Natsume thought didnt even mind to look at the said girl.

"Good morning, Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" She shouted

"Good morning, Mikan." Ruka greeted as he smiled warmly to her

"Tch." Natsume grunted.

"Hey, Natsume, why don't you greet me back for once?" Mikan asked, her arms crossed

"Because I don't want to greet an idiot like you," Natsume teased, "And did I ever asked you to greet me everyday?"

"No, but even though nobody asked you to greet them, you still have to greet them, moron." Mikan said.

"Yeah, even though they didn't ask you, but you still greeted them, it would be wrong to force someone just to greet you, idiotic polka-dotted panty girl."

"Grrr!! Fine then!" Mikan shouted as she went to her seat.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said looking at him curiously.

"What?"

"How come your conversation with Mikan is the topic 'greetings'?" Ruka asked, "It can be another topic."

"Hn, she started it."

Ruka sighed, "Well, you followed her."

Break time

"Hey idiot, hurry up." Hotaru said

"Okay!"

"Let's sit here Hotaru!" Mikan shouted pointing at a vacant seat.

"Mind if we join you Mikan-chan?" Anna asked

Mikan shook her head, "We don't mind, go on sit next to me Anna." She said

"Thanks!" Anna and Nonoko said

"Excuse me, I need to do something." Hotaru said

"Huh? You're already done."

"Yeah," She said as she walked away

"Aw…"

"Mikan could you pass the ketchup?"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Natsume aren't you going to eat something?" Ruka asked

"Nah, I'll just sit here and wait until you're done."

"You know, you really don't need to."

"But I want to. I don't usually do this every time you eat here."

"You're right." He said as he smiled

"Yeah, yeah!!" The teachers shouted from the corner holding bottle of wines

"Huh? What are they celebrating about?" Ruka asked

"Don't know."

_BANG_ The sound of a gun shot was heard, one of the lights was broken down as everyone panicked in the dark.

"What the--!"

"Ow!" Mikan shouted

'_Huh? Polka-dots?'_

Natsume light up a ball of fire on his hand, and searched for Mikan, he saw her on the floor covered with… blood?

"Mikan!!" Natsume shouted, running towards her

"N-Natsume?" Mikan said weakly, as Natsume held her head, "Y-you're…."

"It hurts…" Mikan said

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted, he took Mikan's hand

"I…" Mikan said as her hand fell

"Mikan" He said as he closed his eyes, while the others are still panicking as they went out of the room. Then suddenly the lights were turned on again.

"Natsume?"

"Huh?"

"I-I thought you were dead!" He shouted

"I-I'm not dead? I'm not dead! I thought I was dying!!" Mikan said, Natsume dropped Mikan's head

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"I did that because you are an idiot!" Natsume shouted

"But I don't understand how come I'm covered with blood?" Mikan said as Natsume took some and tasted it, "How come you're covered in ketchup?!"

"Huh? Ketchup?" Mikan asked, "Ara! So that's why I'm covered in it!"

"What?"

"Anna asked me if I could pass the ketchup to her, but when she was done with it she placed it at the edge of the table, and I think the ketchup fell on me when her elbow touched it."

"But what about the gun shot?"

"Oh you mean this?" Hotaru popped out of no where, "I was watching a rodeo show, I guess the volume of this mini TV was too loud enough for everyone to hear it."

"But why did the lights break?" Mikan asked

"The teachers was holding bottle of wines right, I think they shook the bottle and the cork went flying towards the light bulb."

"And why did that idiot felt pain."

"Oh that! Because I think I felt something hit my head." Mikan said

"I bet it's the cork." Hotaru said

"And you excused yourself just to watch that?!" Mikan shouted

"I've got nothing better to do; if I stayed any longer I'd be hearing idiotic chit chats." She said

He sighed, "This is ridiculous."

"So I better go." Hotaru said

"Hey wait!" Mikan shouted, "Ugh…. She's gone."

"I'm going too, Ruka must be waiting for me."

"Natsume! Wait!"

"What?"

"Thanks for worrying for me." She said

"W-whatever."

"And can you call me by my name again?"

"Definitely no."

**

* * *

Author's Note: **This is ridculous... I hope this didnt bore you. And sorry for the mistakes, and OOCness... 


End file.
